Icy Discoveries
by Kikiome
Summary: Kianie's an Archaeologist looking for her big break when she uncoveres the find of a lifetime.Follow her as she struggles to uncover the story of a silver haired demon and his mate. Love runs deep but betrayal runs deeper.
1. Occupational Hazard

**A/N**: One, I do not own the Inuyasha world. Two, this is going to be divided between AU and Cannon because I will be going back and forth between telling Kianie's(pronounced Key-ani) story in the future, and then switching to canon as Sesshomaru remembers.

Originally I had this and another story planned for a contest I was going to enter but decided just to post it because I couldn't seem to get it to cooperate with me and be a one shot, so here it is and I hope you enjoy. I admit, it starts a little slow in the beginning but hang on and read it through, and hopefully you will get more excited about Chapter 2.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxXXX

Kianie was dreaming, somehow she knew she was dreaming. Perhaps the dead give away was the way her dream world continually flashed from place to place, almost as if she were flipping through a variety of pictures on a camera.

Somewhere in her dream world there was a phone ringing and she found herself constantly trying to find it, mainly to get it to stop the insistent ringing. It took a while for her to realize that the ringing was not part of her dream world, but existed in the reality she was dreading to get back to.

She reluctantly opened her eyes and glanced at her alarm clock, "Are you kidding me?"

The clock read five am in the morning. On her only day off in two weeks, who would be calling her at this hour?

She reached over and grabbed her cell phone, "Hello?"

"Did I wake you?" asked the familiar voice of her colleague, Ryo.

"What do you think?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes, but when you hear this, you'll be glad I called," Ryo pointed out.

"Fine, continue," Kianie urged, sitting up on her bed.

"I found something, it's going to make us famous Kianie," Ryo stated excitably.

Kianie stayed quiet for a moment absorbing the information, "Are you sure?"

"I'm looking right at it Kianie, amazing," Ryo breathed in awe.

That got Kianie into action; she grabbed a pair of Khaki shorts and pulled them on, "I'll be there in a half hour."

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

Kianie parked her car at the base of the mountain beside Ryo's truck and practically ran the rest of the way to the dig site. The smell of dirt assaulted her nose as she made her way through the ruins of what she believed was a temple that had existed long ago, almost five hundred years ago.

She spotted Ryo next to the spot they had been digging at for over two weeks, as she got closer she called out, "Ryo?"

He turned and grinned, "Wait until you see this, it's almost unbelievable. "

He pulled on her arm, urging her along. As they approached she held her breath, this could be the break they were looking for, the thing that would get them in the door. When they got to their destination, Kianie couldn't believe her eyes.

"Didn't I tell you?" Ryo asked.

Kianie could only nod her head, standing in front of them, fully incased in a block of ice was a fully intact body. Not just any body, it was a body of a species that was believed to only exist in myth, it was a demon.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

"It's simply unbelievable," stated Kianie.

"But you have seen it with your own eyes," Ryo argued.

"Yes, but who will believe us. It's a thing of stories, something that shouldn't even exist," Kianie argued back.

"But we have proof, they will believe us. We'll be rich, famous, and then we won't have to worry about where our next funding will come from," Ryo said.

Kianie knew he was right, but her gut was telling her that something was wrong about this whole situation. When she didn't speak Ryo continued.

"If the big wigs don't believe us, even after we present them with the truth, then we go to the media. Get some publicity, gain interest, and bam, we are instant stars. People will want to know us, write books about us, maybe even movies. We could even get our own reality show," The glint in Ryo's eyes scared Kianie.

She wasn't just in this for fame and glory; she loved extracting history from the dirt. She loved to find new discoveries that gained understanding of a past long forgotten.

She turned to Ryo, "Alright, here's what we can do. I'll stay here and study the demon a little, go over some of the notes we have and try to figure out just who this thing was. You go home and get some rest, later we can call the find in and see where we go from there."

Ryo embraced her, "This is it, Kianie. I know it, no more digging for us."

He gave her a quick kiss that startled her and winked before turning and jogging towards his vehicle. Kianie turned to a table that had papers scattered over its top and began reading.

From the information collected, the carbon dating done on human bones in the region gave the date of approximately five hundred years ago. So the demon could be anywhere around that age. She grabbed her notebook and recorder and walked over to the frozen body.

"Find #55 could possibly be over five hundred years old," Kianie walked closer, noting what she saw, "Body is incased in a block of ice approximately a foot thick, dressed in traditional clothes of what royalty would have worn in those times. There seems to be some type of armor covering the chest and shoulder, suggesting he was a warrior of some sort. A long white fur pelt adorns the shoulder as well. Hair is long and silvery-white, there seems to be some weird marks on his face. One is in the shape of a crescent moon on the forehead, and then there are two sharp magenta lines that cross the cheeks. These were probably shown as warrior markings or the markings of royalty."

Kianie pushed stop on the recording, something seemed off. Everything suggested the being was a warrior creature, yet she could not spot a weapon. She pulled a chair closer to the ice to stand on so she could look directly into the face of the being.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

She leaned closer to get a better look at the face markings of the creature when the eyelids opened to expose golden eyes that seemed to glare back. Kianie screamed as her heart tried to fight its way out of her chest, she was so scared she tried to step away but ended up knocking the chair over in her confusion and fell flat on her back.

She lay there for a second trying to get the air back in her lungs when she heard a cracking noise coming from the ice. She lifted her head and stared as a bright green light emulated from with in. With a loud explosion, the ice burst into a million pieces, flying every which way.

Kianie twisted into a fetal position and covered her head as she was pelted with multiple chunks of ice. She screamed as she was grabbed by the throat and hoisted in the air.

"Where is she!" it was an accusation and demand all in one. The voice was deep and smooth and despite the harshness in the words, it was a beautiful voice.

"Who?" Kianie croaked.

"My mate, wench!"

Kianie shook her head as much as she could, "I don't know."

She was dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes, "Worthless."

The pain in her throat was unbearable, she tried sucking in more air but it only made her cough. She crawled as far away from the creature as possible. Currently the demon was looking for something, giving her a few moments to think on what had just happened. _What had just happened? Was this all a dream? _No, it clearly wasn't a dream but this was definitely out of her realm of normal and being nearly killed by a creature that was supposed to be fiction was not listed under occupational hazards. The moment of reprieve didn't last however and the demon came at her again. Kianie tried running but he was on her before she even got a few feet away.

He pinned her up against a wall of rock, "What time is this?"

"2011," replied Kianie.

"It's been over five hundred years but she would still live, as do I," the creature said as if contemplating something.

"Who, your mate?" Kianie asked.

"Hnn, "he said releasing her, "Her betrayal will not go unpunished."

She didn't know if she should push this creature further but curiosity was getting the better of her, "What was your mate's name?"

The creature had the nerve to smirk, "Kagome Higurashi."


	2. Makeshift

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha

**A/N:** So here is the second chapter, it is kind of dark so I'm warning now that there is some blood and gore towards the end. I hope you enjoy I orginally wrote this for the prompt Makeshift.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

_**The Feudal era…**_

Kagome ran through the woods, trying to dodge the rocks and roots sticking out of the ground. She kept repeating the day's events in her mind wondering where it had all gone wrong.

It had been like any other normal day in the village since she had returned for good. She woke up with Kaede and did daily chores, then went around visiting the villagers, helping and praying for those in need. Then she had been preparing lunch for the group when a messenger from a neighboring village had come looking for them. He had been hysteric, it had taken everything to calm him down and find out what was wrong.

As soon as he could speak he told the group his village was in need of them, a demon was destroying the huts, killing the men, and stealing the women. As was their job, they prepared to depart from their village and go help those in need. Kagome had prepared herself to go but as she was grabbing her bow and quiver, Inuyasha had stopped her.

His hand was placed on one of her shoulders and Kagome looked into his eyes questioningly, "You need to stay here, Kagome, it's safer."

He made her feel like a child, like she wasn't strong enough to protect her own life. Kagome tried to protest but in that irritating but sweet way of his she knew he was only trying to protect her. Ever since Kikyou's death and Kagome's return, Inuyasha had gone out of his way to keep her out of any type of danger; she knew it was because he didn't want to lose her like he lost Kikyou. She had hardly left the village in months because of this and if she did, it was always with Inuyasha.

Not that she was really complaining but it would be nice to go and help fight with the group. She almost got her wish because as soon as the group had left, the man in her hut had started to act really weird. He was saying things that didn't make sense to her and as she turned her back to get him something to drink, he had attacked her. She had escaped but barely and as she exited the hut the roof exploded reigning down debris. The man had turned into a nasty black spider, with red eyes and dripping fangs.

It had all been a lie, had her friends walked into a trap, would they survive?

The Giant spider crawled from the hut and started after her. _Why was he after her?_ She had done the only thing she could think of at the time, she had run. She had run not only to save her self but the other villagers as well. The thing was clearly after her and the farther she got away, the safer the village would be.

She didn't know where she was or how far she had run but the thing was still behind her, she could hear it as it crashed through trees and every now and then she heard a horrible screeching sound, as if the thing were screaming out of frustration.

Something thick and sticky wrapped around her ankle and she fell forward as her body was pulled backward. She tried digging her fingers into the ground but wasn't strong enough and only came back with clumps of dirt. She screamed and it seemed to be smothered by the trees around her. When she came to a stop the Spider was looming over her. It started to lift her and she could feel something wrapping around her.

The sticky substance started to travel up her body, she struggled against it but it only made it worse. The spider flipped her body every so often, wrapping her in a cocoon of webbing. She couldn't believe she didn't know the man was a demon; he had looked so human, she hadn't even felt a demonic aura from him.

All that she had been through, her fate seemed to be eaten by an oversized spider. _I really hate spiders. _She should have been thinking of a way to get free but the only thing she could think of was Inuyasha and her friends and all the things she would miss.

Before the webbing covered her eyes she thought she saw a flash of silver hair out of the corner of her eye. _Inuyasha, you came for me, _she thought as everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXX

As an Inu Daiyoukai Sesshoumaru was very territorial, so much so that he felt when anyone passed into his lands, the same feeling he was having now. Lifting his nose to scent the air he gave a deep throated growl, who dare trespass? From the youki's aura and scent it was a lesser demon, one obviously not smart enough to stay away. He looked to his ward who seemed content picking flowers.

"Jaken, stay with Rin," Sesshoumaru commanded and he walked away, following the scent of the youki.

The youki seemed to be right on the edges of his land's perimeter, it probably didn't even realize what offense it had committed but it didn't matter, Sesshoumaru would teach it a lesson. He walked down wind, masking his own youki aura so the demon would not detect him as he came upon it.

As he got closer the stench of the demon permeated the air so much that he almost didn't catch the underlying scent, it was a familiar one.

_What was his bastard brother's human doing in his territory?_ If she was there, then he wasn't far behind. This made him growl deeper, he would not permit that hanyou on his lands.

He watched closely to see what the lesser demon was doing, waiting for the sight of the half-breed and his human but all he saw was the human. The lowly demon was dragging her back towards it, he watched as she struggled before giving up. Like most humans she was showing her weakness, why wasn't she fighting back and how could the half-breed be so careless as to let her be on her own?

He thought of his ward, she had grown close to this human and the miko's death would hurt her. He couldn't let that happen so beyond his better judgment he jumped forward claws extended and slashed the head from the youki with ease. Landing easily on his feet he walked back to where the cocooned miko lay and with one claw tipped finger, sliced cleanly down the web.

The human female sucked in air and started coughing; he would wait while she recovered before demanding answers. Her eyes widened when they fell on who had freed her.

"You saved me," she said, relief and disappointment flooded his senses. So she had thought it was her half-breed that had saved her.

She tried rising to her feet but stumbled and fell, she would be in no shape to make her way back to her village; he would have to take her. Striding forward he scooped her up in his arms like he would a child and took off in the direction of her home.

"Thank you," she replied quietly, head resting on his shoulder.

"Hnn, do not confuse my actions," Sesshoumaru stated coldly, "I did it for Rin."

"Oh…well thank you anyway," she said lapsing back into silence.

It was true, he really didn't care for the human's life, it was not his responsibility but it was the half-breeds. The irresponsibility of Inuyasha proved his weakness and enforced that the half-breed was not worthy to share his blood or carry father's sword.

It didn't take him long to cross the distance to her village; his eyes took in the ruined hut as he passed it. So the Miko had run to save the village it showed both her courage and stupidity. The older Miko approached him warily looking down upon the miko in his arms.

The girl raised her head and Sesshoumaru placed her on her feet, the older miko wrapped her arms around the girl, "Come child, I'll tend to ye wounds."

Sesshoumaru turned and walked away but something in his gut told him it would be the last time he saw the girl, the irritating hanyou was no where in sight and that didn't bode well.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX

Kagome watched as Kaede ripped pieces of cloth to wrap one around her cut ankle making a makeshift bandage.

She had been so sure that Inuaysha had been her savior but it had been his brother Sesshoumaru. For a moment she had thought he might have cared but he had only saved her life because of Rin, whom she had become very close to. Where was Inuyasha?

"There child, it should heal with in a couple days," Kaede stood and moved away, putting the bowl of dirty water on the table. She turned and studied Kagome.

"Kaede, I fear for my friends," Kagome said letting the tears fall from her eyes.

"As do I child, something doesn't feel quite right," Kaede said.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru caught the coppery smell of blood before he even saw the source, bodies lay everywhere reeking of death and decay. Bodies that resembled the same youki he had killed in the woods were covered in claw marks and sword slashes. He recognized the half-breeds markings; it would explain why the human was by herself.

The wind whipped his hair around his face, bringing with it the smell of the half-breed. He followed it and stooped down before the body that contained no life.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **I know you probably hate me right now, I hate myself, but understand that this had to happen. Please read and review if you can, I always appreciate feedback.


	3. Horizon

A/N: I hope you guys are not too upset over Inuyasha's death but it had to happen.

Thank you for the Reviews Zakiyauna and Elizabeth Roses.

You are right, why would she indeed. As the story progresses all will be revealed, if I told you now it would spoil everything.

Sorry for the cliff hanger, here is the third chapter.

Icy Discoveries

Present…

Kianie processed that information, his mates name was Kagome Higurashi, that was her last name but it couldn't be the same Kagome. She tried to think of how many Kagome Higurashi's there might be but only the one came to mind. Her grandfather often told stories about the girl who overcame time; could this be the boy in his story? Kianie mentally shook herself; it wasn't possible, besides she had been to that well enough times to know that it was not a portal to another world. Then again the demons often talked about were not supposed to exist and yet there was one currently prowling the area right in front of her.

The thought of the demon brought her gaze back to him, he had left her slumped against the stone wall to go in search of something but she wasn't sure what. She watched as he lifted large stones from the ground just to drop this once again in frustration. What was he searching for?

She pushed herself from the wall and walked slowly towards him; scared that he might harm her again she stopped a few feet away.

"What are you searching for?" she asked quietly.

The demon looked at her with those cold golden eyes, "Bakusaiga and Tenseiga."

"What are Bakusaiga and Tenseiga?"

"They are my swords," he turned away and moved to another area to search.

_Swords?_ Of course, he must have been a warrior like she had originally thought. Realization dawned on her and she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of them before. She ran over towards one of the crates sitting by the table and shoved the lid to the side. Opening the leather case she pulled out one of the swords they had found and turned, pulling it out of its sheath she held it up, "Is this one of them?"

The demon turned and stalked toward her and then as if the sword was alive it's self, the thing actually pulsed in her hand causing her to drop it to the ground. The demon growled at her and picked up the sword caressing it lovingly.

"Don't be so careless," he stated as he placed it back into the sheath and secured it to his waist, "where is the other one?"

Kianie pointed towards the crate and the demon walked over and extracted the other sword and just like before he caressed it lovingly before securing it at his waist. With out even saying anything else to her he turned and started walking towards the entrance. _Is he actually leaving? _

"Hey wait, you can't just leave here," she said chasing after him.

He stopped and glared at her, "I can do as I please."

Kianie shook her head, "You don't understand the world isn't like it used to be. If you walk down the street you'll scare people or worse you could be attacked. I know somewhere I could take you where you wouldn't be bothered. Not many people go there anymore and my parents are away. My grandfather is harmless so we don't have to worry about him either."

"No, "he said turning away.

Kianie grabbed his sleeve and he gave her a deadly look making her drop it quickly, "I know you're on some hunt for your mate but I just can't let you go out there. If they catch you, they will take you in and when they find out what you are they would cut you up for experimentation."

"They wouldn't touch me," he stated.

"That's another thing; you just can't go around hurting people either. People don't fight with swords anymore, they have these things known as guns and even though you're strong, I doubt you could withstand a bullet," when he just looked at her without saying anything she continued, "besides, I think I know a way to find your mate."

That sure got his attention; Kianie just wished she could follow through with what she said. It wasn't just because she was scared of what would happen if he was out in the streets that had made her make the suggestion, she wanted to learn the story of this demon and find out why he was frozen solid in this temple by someone he obviously trusted and loved.

XXXXXxxxxx~~~~~xxxxxXXXXX

The demon had looked at her car confused as to what it was until she had explained. He had hesitated only slightly before sliding into the front seat. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, the demon didn't seem frightened at all as she drove towards her family shrine, he actually appeared at ease and she noted that his eyes took in everything around him. It must be very strange to him to see all the modern things in place of what his home once looked like. _I need to stop thinking of him merely as demon, _she thought to herself.

"Uh, what do I call you?" she asked.

"Sesshoumaru," he replied bored, as if he received that question all the time.

"Just Sesshoumaru…no last name?" she raised her eyebrow in amusement.

"No," he said annoyed.

"Okay Sesshoumaru, so how was it you got frozen like a Popsicle?" she asked as she turned on the street that led up to the shrine. The land had been in her family for many generations as well as the shrine. Her mother and father owned the place but since they were hardly ever there, her grandfather took over care. Since she was an only child one day the shrine would be hers but she really had no interest in it, instead she would probably follow in her parents footsteps and travel the world searching for lost artifacts.

For some reason Sesshoumaru didn't answer her question but remained silent, his eyes were fixated on the red arch that was above the entrance to the shrine, she slowed the car as they neared it and with out saying a thing, Sesshoumaru opened the door and flew out causing Kianie to slam on her brakes.

"What the…" Kianie parked the car in front of the steps and got out. Taking the steps two at a time she followed in the same direction as Sesshoumaru. He was standing in front of the Goshinboku tree with one hand touching the bark. She walked over to him and stared at the tree.

"That's the Goshinboku, it has been around a long time, grandfather says that it is a very sacred tree and if it could talk it would tell great stories," she explained.

Sesshoumaru's hand dropped from the tree and he turned towards her, "Indeed."

His eyes roamed over the place and he raised his nose to the air and sniffed, "She is not here, although her scent is faint."

"Your mate… right, well I think my grandfather might be able to help. He used to tell me this story of a girl who fell through the well here and could travel from this time to a different time. I used to love that story but I never believed it was true, that was until today. I mean we have these stories of demons too that weren't supposed to be real but here you are so…" she let her voice trail off and shrugged looking out over at the horizon where the sun was just starting to rise, ushering in a new day.

"Where is this grandfather?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Probably inside, come on I'll take you to him," she walked towards the front door with Sesshoumaru quick on her heals.

She was about to knock on the door when it opened quickly, he grandfather stood with a broom in his right hand ready to strike until he saw her face, "Kianie?'

"Yes, grandfather it is me," she reached out and hugged the old man.

"Come in; come in, "he said ushering her inside.

They all walked through the door and Sesshoumaru shut it behind them. When her grandfather turned, his face grew pale as he saw Sesshoumaru, "Get behind me girl."

Kianie shook her head, "It's alright, grandfather."

"No, that's no normal person Kianie, that's a demon you let in our home," her grandfather argued.

"I know what he is, grandfather," she said touching him lightly on his shoulder.

"You may know what he is but you do not know who he is," he said turning back to Sesshoumaru, who was wearing an amused look, "she warned me that one day you might show up, that you'd come here searching for her. Of course I didn't believe her; I figured you would be buried forever in that temple. If you came here for her you might as well leave now because she is not here, nor will I tell you were she is."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and the air seemed to grow too thick to breathe, "You know nothing and if you did you wouldn't dare to address me with no respect."

Kianie stepped between her grandfather and Sesshoumaru, "Stop grandfather, who told you about Sesshoumaru?"

"Kagome did," her grandfather said.

"But how, I thought she was just a girl from the story that you made up to entertain me, "Kianie replied confused.

"No, she was-is real. When she showed up I couldn't believe my eyes, it happened when I was about thirty-eight. I had already had my family and aged and yet she remained the same after all those years, and yet there was something different about her. She said she had come to warn me but she couldn't stay. She is our kin Kianie, your aunt and my sister," he explained.

Kianie gasped and stepped away from her grandfather, covering her mouth she shook her head, it just couldn't be possible. She knew her expression showed shock because that was exactly what she was feeling. She was related to the person who had betrayed Sesshoumaru, a person he planned to punish.


	4. Training in Pajamas

Icy discoveries

Feudal era…..

Sesshoumaru stood leaning against the wall watching the girl hug Tetsaiga to her chest as tears streamed down her face. The older Miko was sitting beside her with an arm around the girls shoulders rocking her back and forth trying to console her and ease the grief from losing the hanyou. Her sadness permeated the air nearly choking him. He had to leave soon; he couldn't stand the smell of weakness from the girl. When he had found the hanyou dead he had tried to use the Tenseiga on him but his soul had already departed. He had found tetsaiga among the bodies and when he had picked it up it had throbbed slightly and Sesshoumaru felt its grief as well from losing its master.

He had decided to bring it back to the human because he neither wanted nor needed the sword. When he had handed it over to the girl she had asked where Inuyasha was but when he didn't answer her eyes started to glaze over before the tears slid down her cheeks. He should have left then but he didn't because he didn't want to leave her alone to do something stupid. He had heard that humans who lost their loved ones often took their own life out of desperation and although he didn't necessarily care for this girl, Rin did. So he had waited until the older miko had come to the hut but still he remained and he wasn't sure why.

Frustrated with him self and wanting to get back to Rin he stood and walked out the door. Before he took a few steps the girl's weak voice stopped him.

"Sesshoumaru…where will you take Inuyasha's body?" she questioned in her grief laden voice.

He turned and could tell she was trying hard not to sob, "I will bury him with father."

She gave a weak nod before turning and dashing back into the hut. Sesshoumaru could hear the girl's sobs as he exited the village.

XXXXXxxxxx~~~~~xxxxxXXXXX

It had been three weeks since Inuyasha's death and yet everyday seemed to feel like the first day she had found out. Kagome's chest tightened at the thought of Inuyasha and she felt the tears well up. She hurt so much and even though Kaede tried, nothing could console her. She felt utterly alone and wished she could go back home to her time where her mother was. At least there she wouldn't have so many reminders of Inuyasha. Everywhere she turned she saw him and it was a constant reminder of what she lost. It wasn't for lack of trying that she couldn't go home the well wouldn't let her through. The second day she had tried but sprained her ankle when she had climbed halfway down and then jumped the rest of the way.

She thought back to the three years she had been stuck in her own time and had repeatedly jumped through the well trying to get back to Inuyasha. No matter what she did then the portal hadn't opened until one day it just did. Now she was stuck here in the past and all she wanted was to go home where she wouldn't be so alone.

The week that Inuyasha had died, Kagome had went to the place where he had been found to see if there were any signs of her other friends but there was nothing. Part of her had been glad because it gave her hope they were still alive but they had not returned and that fact was slowly chipping away the hope.

She wiped the tears away that had started to fall and walked up the stairs that led up to the well but instead of going to the well she went to the tree where she had seen Inuyasha. She touched the bark and closed her eyes.

XXXXXxxxx~~~~~xxxxxXXXXX

Rin shot forward running full speed towards Kagome's hut. She had cried and threw a fit until he had agreed to bring her so she could see Kagome. He realized that he had been avoiding the village for some time since the Hanyou's death. He knew that it unfair to Rin, especially of how close she had become with the humans, but he hadn't want to bring her to an environment that was filled with sadness.

He walked into the hut and Rin was in the arms of the old miko hugging her tightly, she leaned back slightly and asked, "Where's Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru looked around; he hadn't even realized the girl's absence until then. The old miko stood and patted the child on the head, "She'll be back shortly child, she went to visit the Goshinboku."

Rin smiled and started telling the miko about her adventures of the past weeks which let Sesshoumaru slip from the hut. Why would the girl visit a tree?

He followed her scent until he reached the woods where the tree stood and spotted the young girl sitting with her back towards him. She appeared to just be sitting there until he neared closer and then he heard her voice.

_She is talking to the tree as if it where alive? _He moved closer still so he could hear what she was saying.

"It is not the same now that you're gone. I keep expecting you to show up and tell me it was a joke or something to teach me a lesson…but you never do. I know it sounds silly but what I miss the most is the way we would argue. I know that it was your way of showing that you cared, even if you didn't want to admit it sometimes. Sometimes I feel it was all my fault. I know you were only trying to protect me that day but maybe if I would have went with you, I could have protected you," she paused and Sesshoumaru heard her crying

_So she isn't talking to the tree she is talking to Inuyasha. _Looking at the tree he saw that it was the same one that Inuyasha had been pinned to. There were flowers lying next to the tree. _She has made it his memorial so she would still have a connection to him._

The mention of his name brought his attention back to what the girl had been saying, "You two were a lot alike, he wouldn't admit it either but I think he cared about you and in his own way he tried to show it. He even turned over Tetsaiga to me," she had picked up the sword and hugged it, "I think a part of him knew I would need it. He also agreed to bury you with your father which is an honor."

Was she right, did he bury Inuyasha because he actually cared for the Hanyou? _No, I did it because it was the thing to do because that would be what father wanted. _

"I'll find those demons Inuyasha, I'll grow stronger, learn to wield a sword, and then go after them and I will not stop until they are all dead," Sesshoumaru heard the malice in the girls voice. He watched as she squared her shoulders and stood with a new determination.

XXXXxxxx~~~~xxxxXXXX

Sesshoumaru had permitted Rin to stay in the village but he was never far away. When the young miko had returned to find Rin, they both had been so happy. He had watched as they took walks in the woods and down to the river. Rin had companionship and the miko had found a distraction. He had watched her slowly start to turn back into the girl who had traveled with his half-brother. She was smiling more but Sesshoumaru could still see some of the sadness in her eyes.

After that day at the tree the miko had started to sneak out at night, usually dressed in nothing but her pajamas and Sesshoumaru would watch in amusement as she tried to wield tetsaiga. It never transformed for her but she would slash and jab at the air as if she were really fighting demons. The visit to the tree became a daily habit and Sesshoumaru would listen in as the miko talked to Inuyasha as if he were really there.

Sesshoumaru had watched through all of it but he hadn't anticipated for the miko to actually go out and hunt down demons. He followed her like always but instead of going the usual route she had veered off toward Mount Hirun which was a breeding ground for many lesser demons. For any demon it was the perfect place to learn but for the girl it was too dangerous.

He stayed back, but not too far, as she climbed the mountain and when she had reached the entrance watched her wondering what she would do. Drawing the Tetsaiga she screamed into the opening, "I know you're down there, If you want me come get me!"

Was it courage or stupidity that provoked her to call forth those demons? For a moment nothing happened and the girl just stood there but then like and angry beehive the demons came pouring out aiming right at the girl.

Sesshoumaru flew forward and using his Bakusaiga cut through them. When they were all dead he turned towards the miko who had slumped to the ground on her knees. He walked over to her and stood there.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"You would have gotten killed," he stated.

The miko pushed herself to her feet and walked towards him, "You had no right to do that."

"You were being foolish," Sesshoumaru replied looking down at her.

"I was trying to become stronger," she argued.

"So you could avenge somebody who was more foolish," the miko glared at him then.

"Don't you dare say that, he was protecting me," cried the miko.

"He was irresponsible and he paid for it with his life," Seshoumaru said.

"You don't understand, if I had been there, if I had…," she started crying and Sesshoumaru was surprised when she threw herself into him, burying her head against his chest. At first he didn't react but then he brought his arms up and wrapped them around the girl and let her cry as he stroked her hair. Having her in his arms was a new experience to him and it made him feel a little uncomfortable. In a way this girl was much like Rin, she needed protection and Sesshoumaru would protect her.


End file.
